


Recorrido

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Fantasy, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: El camino que todos deben recorrer a lo largo de sus vidas.  (visto desde la profesión de la Psicología)





	Recorrido

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Tensiones y esfuerzo, orgullo y frustraciones, a lo largo de un agitado proceso que está constantemente en posible erupción; obligados traspasar el espejo cual Alicia en su aventura, para conocer a las criaturas que habitan en aquel lugar, sombrías y coloridas, con múltiples formas y personalidades, nosotros debemos a aprender a convivir con ellas, comprenderlas y ser sus aliados, solo en ese momento, en el cual hacemos propio todo ese mundo, nos volveremos caballeros de brillante armadura, capaces de acompañar a los nuevos aventureros, en el recorrido de su propio país de las maravillas.


End file.
